The Matrix Rebooted
by Swex85
Summary: Post Revolutions: Neo awakens and returns to Zion. What Neo and the rest of Zion soon find out is that everything isn't okay, and the fate of everything is in Neo's hands.
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All characters and ideas belong exclusively to Larry and Andy Wachovski.  
  
Neo's limp body lay on the platform, barely stirring. The robot that hovered over him worked diligently. Soon, Neo awoke, temporarily forgetting where he was. As he slowly sat up, he began to come to his bearings. Then a large form floated up to the platform where he sat. Neo recognized it, as he had spoke to it hours ago. The large sphere with spikes protruding from all sides hovered as millions of tiny machines swirled about it, forming a large sinister face.  
  
"What, what happened? I succeeded. Smith's gone, isn't he?" Neo stammered.  
  
The face shifted, and glared at Neo with no emotion. It knew Neo was correct in his assumptions. Neo had indeed vanquished agent Smith. The machine spoke with authority.  
  
"The agent known as Smith is no longer logged into the system. He is obsolete in all shape and form. We did not expect you to succeed, as we ourselves could not erase the problem." The mammoth face hissed.  
  
"And Zion? Is, is it still there?"  
  
"Your haven is serene, for the time. We no longer have use for it, and consequently, we no longer have use for your presence in our world. You must vacate."  
  
Neo understood that he must leave. However, he didn't understand how he was going to get back to Zion. The ship that brought him and Trinity to the machine world was destroyed. The machines were one step ahead of him in this manner.  
  
"We will provide adequate transport to your haven." The machine breathed. It seemed the machines could read Neo's thoughts when he was in their world.  
  
Neo barely had time to get on his feet before a sentinel swooped down and scooped him up. As the machine sped with Neo through the dark tunnels, Neo attempted to glance back and get a good look of the one world he thought he would never end up in. Soon however, he would be home. 


	2. Return to Zion

Zion was back to its normal state, and the citizens were trying to grasp the fact that only hours ago, Zion was burning and the machines had invaded. Morpheus stood with Niobe, both amazed as they stared into the upper reaches of the city. As the looked on, Morpheus spied a lone sentinel as it emerged through the hole in the dock wall that had been drilled by the machines during the invasion. He watched as it dropped something on the forward platform and then left back through the hole. Niobe had seen it too, and they rushed to the platform to see what had landed there. What they saw sent shocks through their bodies and chills down their spines.  
  
"Neo! Is it you? It is! My God, it's really you! You're alive!" Morpheus yelled as he embraced his friend. Niobe was next, planting an excited kiss on Neo's cheek. Neo smiled, for he was rather amused at the shock his friends were displaying at the sight of him.  
  
"I think what I have to tell better be told to the council." He quietly said. Niobe and Morpheus were in no position to disagree, so Neo proceeded to the council's chambers. Once in the chamber, he told the council what had happened.  
  
"After I had vanquished Agent Smith, I awoke in the machine world. I spoke to one of the machines. I wasn't sure if it was their leader or not, but it told me that they were done occupying Zion."  
  
The council all agreed that the war seemed over. The also agreed that Zion should remain vigilant about the future. Neo departed the chamber and was greeted by Morpheus outside.  
  
"Neo, I cannot believe you are here with us. I knew the prophecy was true, and you made it happen. I am eternally grateful, and am glad you survived. But what of the Matrix? Is it still functional?" Morpheus inquired.  
  
"I'm willing to believe that it is. I'm sure more minds have been freed, but to an extent it's still there. After all, the machines need a valid reason to continue operating."  
  
"If the Matrix still exists, that means that there are still captive minds out there. You realize there's only one way to find out if the Matrix still exists."  
  
Neo thought for a moment.  
  
"You're right, and I know what you're thinking. We have to plug in." 


	3. The Matrix and the Void

Neo sat in the leather chair with Morpheus and Link around him. Everything was silent as Neo prepared to plug into the matrix. Link was the first to speak up.  
  
"Neo, it's great having you back and all, but are you sure you wanna do this? We have no idea what kind of shape the matrix is in, and it could be very unstable." Link cautioned.  
  
"I have to do this. I have to do this for Trinity."  
  
Link and Morpheus were silent. They had been shocked to learn of Trinity's death, as was everyone else. If Neo wanted to do this for Trinity, they weren't going to stop him.  
  
"Good luck, and God speed." Morpheus said as he inserted the long plug into Neo's head.  
  
Neo awakened on a busy street. Everything seemed normal. As normal as the matrix could be, anyway. He wandered through the street and eventually ended up in a crowded plaza.  
  
"Ah, Neo. How good it is to see you." A voice from behind said.  
  
Startled, Neo turned around. He instantly recognized the white bearded man in the plain white suit as the Architect stood before him.  
  
"I want to congratulate you on ending the war. Or rather, ending it for now. You see, every program has its anomalies. You my friend seem to have a skill at stopping them."  
  
"The matrix is still here. I'm a bit surprised." Neo replied, flustered.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? You only stopped the machines from acting their hostility on your race. I was the one who created the matrix, remember? As long as I'm here, it's here."  
  
"What about agent Smith? I vanquished him, did I not?"  
  
"Of course. However, he is only gone from the matrix and from your world. Just because something is not in your perception does not mean that it no longer exists. It's merely dormant for the time being."  
  
"Are you telling me that agent Smith still exists?"  
  
"Every deleted program must go somewhere, mustn't it? Just as every human soul has an afterlife, so do programs. Where a program goes depends on the program's nature. If you'd like, I'll show you."  
"Show me now" Neo said.  
  
The Architect pulled from his pocket what appeared to be a pen and pressed a small button. Suddenly everything around them spun wildly, and Neo found himself in what appeared to be a whole other world. It was dark and sinister, almost like the machine world. Mass less blobs floated all around, and soon Neo saw that they were taking the shape of people. The Architect explained.  
  
"This is where all deleted programs end up. This is the Void, Neo. Or rather, the negative region of it. You are looking at all of the bad programs, and the programs that were extremely flawed. The reason we are here in the negative region is because you inquired about agent Smith. Look to where I'm pointing."  
  
Neo followed the Architect's finger to a silhouette in the distance. As the figure drew closer, Neo recognized agent Smith. The figure spied Neo and angrily lunged at him. Neo jumped, but was relieved to see Smith strike some kind of invisible barrier.  
  
"Not to worry. Those programs cannot escape. The barrier will hold, as I have programmed a code that is virtually unbreakable. All of the souls and programs in there are there to stay." The Architect explained.  
  
"What about Trinity? Is she in there too?" Neo inquired.  
  
"Trinity is in another region of the Void. She's located in the positive region, where all of the most important programs are being held."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Are you sure you wish to dwell in the past and risk being heartbroken over her? You should be happy that the war is over. However, if you really wish to see her, then we shall go."  
  
Soon, they were zooming along at high speeds again. They came to a stop near a large bright sphere of light. As they entered it, Neo saw more mass less blobs floating in a sea of light. He instantly recognized Trinity.  
  
"Trinity!" He screamed.  
  
"I'm here Neo" She replied. He heard the voice in his head, but not aloud. He was so glad to see her, but knew he couldn't stay.  
  
"I miss you so much. It's okay now, Trin. The war's over, and the machines are docile. Agent Smith is gone to the negative Void, and Zion is at peace. I wish you could see it." Neo sobbed.  
  
"I can see it Neo. I can see everything. I'm so proud of you, and I will always be watching over you and the rest of Zion." She soothed.  
  
With that, Neo and the Architect were back on the crowded street. The Architect produced a phone.  
  
"Here is your exit. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." 


	4. A Disturbance

Neo awoke with Morpheus standing over him.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened? Is the matrix still there?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it's there. But there's more. I was confronted by the Architect, and he showed me where all of the deleted programs are. The good ones and the bad ones. It's a region called the Void. I saw her Morpheus. I saw Trinity. She was beautiful, absolutely radiant. She can see us, and she's watching over us." Neo replied.  
  
"Wow. I never would have thought it. The Void? I could never contemplate such a region."  
  
"It's there. I was surprised to see it, but it makes sense. All deleted programs have to end up somewhere. It's kind of like a back up database. I guess the Architect created a lot more than the matrix."  
  
"I think after all this excitement you would have some energy. Wanna duel Kung Fu style? Come on. Let's see if you still have it in you."  
  
Just then, Link shouted form his computer station.  
  
"Uh, guys! I think we may have a slight problem on our hands. The matrix is reading pretty funny over here. The coding is getting very abnormal. There's a disturbance of some kind going on in there."  
  
Neo and Morpheus rushed over. Neither of the two of them could read the coding, but they trusted Link's skills enough to know that something wasn't right.  
  
"It looks like I'm gonna have to plug back in." Neo said.  
  
"Yes, except I'm going with you this time." Morpheus agreed.  
  
They both eased into their chairs, and Link plugged them both in. They awoke in a subway station. Everything appeared to be normal, as there were lots of people going about their day.  
  
"Be vigilant, we don't know anything yet." Morpheus cautioned Neo.  
  
"We should go to the surface" Neo replied.  
  
They moved up the escalator and into the street. They walked along the sidewalk looking for anything suspicious. Everything was going smoothly until they heard the voice behind them.  
  
"Mr. Anderson." It ominously sneered.  
  
It couldn't be. 


	5. Smith Ressurected

Neo and Morpheus slowly spun around to face what they knew was awaiting them. Neo wished he was dreaming, but knew it was only wishful thinking. There he was, in his black suit with matching sunglasses.  
  
"You seem rather surprised to see me, Mr. Anderson. You and your pitiful existence. I don't know why I didn't do away with you when I had the chance Mr. Anderson I don't know why. Yet here we are locked into the ever so familiar scenario of good against evil. Well Mr. Anderson, I will prevail and nothing is going to stop me."  
  
"I seem to recall getting rid of you earlier. Why must you return to torment me?" Neo asked.  
  
"Because I missed you Mr. Anderson. I missed seeing the look on your face every time I got the best of you. I don't know why we can't get along Mr. Anderson, but it would seem that we're destined to be mortal enemies for as long as we're here."  
  
Neo and Smith charged into each other and began to fight. Neo was eventually able to send Smith flying into an upper window of a nearby skyscraper.  
  
"Link, we need an exit! Now!" Morpheus bellowed into his phone.  
  
"The nearest one I have is near the Sixth Street overpass." Link replied.  
  
Neo and Morpheus charged down the street with Smith in hot pursuit. Every time Smith caught up to them, he and Neo would brawl like crazy. They finally lost him and his in a dark alley between two buildings. As Neo caught his breath, Smith peeked around the corner of the wall Neo was leaning on.  
  
"Peek a boo, Mr. Anderson."  
  
They took off running again. When they reached the overpass, Neo and Morpheus crammed into a phone booth. As Smith pounded on the glass, Neo and Morpheus were able to use the phone in the booth to exit the Matrix.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Mr. Anderson. Very soon." Smith said to himself. 


End file.
